


Before The Full Moon Rises

by beombf



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, asshole!jinyoung, jjp, small markson moments, small pepigyeom moments, soft!jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beombf/pseuds/beombf
Summary: Park Jinyoung is a photography student who spends his time taking photographs at his favorite park. He didn't mean to take a photo of the beloved film student and expose his 'safe space'.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written on wattpad! i'm deciding to rewrite this and transfer it here so i hope you guys don't mind. aside from that, please enjoy the story!

"Remember that your images for this weeks project are due by Friday at 11:59 PM. Whoever submits the best photo will win their spot on the board in the lobby of the school." Jinyoung's professor stated as he dismissed his class. Jinyoung stood up and let out a sigh, taking a small glance out to the crowded hallway. He began thinking about the last time he touched his camera, and the thoughts saddened him as he remembered that he had not touched his camera since their last project was assigned due to the overwhelming amount of homework Jinyoung had yet to complete. 

The day went by fairly quicker than usual considering Jinyoung was always doodling in his notebook and staring at the clock to count down the minutes when he could _finally_ leave whatever boring class his schedule forced him to attend that day. Once his final class was over, he began walking the familiar route he took every day down to the busy highway he walked down daily. Though this definitely was _not_ the safest form of transportation, it was unfortunately the only route he could afford to take. All of the money Jinyoung had to went to his tuition and other necessities, therefore he could not afford bus fair, a car, or even a bike. He began walking along the yellow lines on the right side of the highway, trying his best to stay as far away from cars as possible. His thoughts were empty as he let out soft hums while walking down the busy highway. He hadn't realized he had been walking for an hour until he finally saw the tree his legs were longing to find since the moment he stepped onto the highway. Once his feet stepped onto the grass, he sighed in relief from the pain his legs were feeling from the hard concrete he had just been walking on for an hour. A small, yet sincere smile appeared across his face once he realized nobody took his spot under his favorite tree.

The tree was Jinyoung's favorite because of the sentiment it had behind it. When he was younger, he and his dad would come to this park near Han River to spend time together. Some nights, they had picnics; other nights were spent watching the stars sparkle in the sky. Jinyoung's mom left he and his dad when he was very younger--too young to remember her. Once Jinyoung got older, he slowly started to catch on to what his father was doing, and that was trying to make Jinyoung forgive him for something Jinyoung didn't even remember happening. Why is it his favorite spot if it was backed up with such sad memories? Not all of them were bad, almost none were actually. It was the intent his dad had when bringing him to this park which made Jinyoung sad, but he quickly outgrew that sadness over time because that feeling was overturned by happiness when he remembered every memory he and his dad shared at this park. But why the tree? As a child, Jinyoung ended most of his nights falling asleep in his fathers arms under the tree which provided shade from the moon's bright light which radiated onto the park. When his father passed a year after Jinyoung entered university, "That tree is ours. Never forget that. Look up at the full moon when you're sad, and remember me. If the light is too blinding, remember the purpose that tree held for us when you were a kid. Think of it as me protecting you from whatever danger is coming your way. I'll always hold you under the full moon. I love you, Jinyoung," were the last words his father spoke before taking his last breath. That's why the tree was so special to him, and that's why it was his favorite place. 

Once Jinyoung made his way over to the tree, he placed his bag onto the ground gently. Unzipping it, he reached inside of his bag for a large blanket. Jinyoung grabbed it, pulling it out and unfolding it, letting the wind gently spread it out. Once the blanket finally laid across the huge patch of dirt on the ground, he sighed in content once he laid his body down onto it. He looked up at the sky with a soft smile appearing on his face as he noticed the sun slowly beginning to set. Jinyoung watched the bright blue sky turn into a soft pink with orange clouds which hid the sun. His eyelids were beginning to get heavy as he watched the sky turn into different shades, eventually turning black as the moon began to reveal itself for the night. The heaviness was too strong for Jinyoung to overcome, and he quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

Jinyoung was awoken by the constant dings and vibrations against his leg coming from his phone. He groaned, pulling the phone from his pocket and took a quick glance at the time which read '10:49 PM'. Jinyoung mentally cursed himself for sleeping in so late, but the thoughts were quickly washed away when he looked at the notifications he missed while he was in dreamland. Jinyoung opened the first one which was from a group chat he and his two best friends were in.

"Jinyoung~, have you taken your photo for the project yet?" Mark Tuan's, Jinyoung's best friend, text read.

"He's never late about these things. Of course he did," Jackson Wang's, Jinyoung's other best friend, stated.

"Oh really? His name isn't on the submission page," Mark replied to Jackson.

"...That's a first," Jackson texted in reply to Mark.

"Nyoungie~, where are you?" Mark texted, causing Jinyoung to gag at the sudden nickname.

"Stop blowing up his phone! He could be getting laid right now...," Jackson replied, causing Jinyoung to gag a second time.

"Why am I dating you?" Mark asked Jackson, a small smile appearing on Jinyoung's face at this best friends relationship banter.

"You love me!" Jackson replied, almost radiating a pout even though you couldn't read the expression on his face through the phone screen. 

Jinyoung finally decided to reply with "I disappear for a few hours and that's the first thing you think I'm doing?" 

"The prince returns," Mark replied, leaving Jinyoung to just roll his eyes at the phone screen in front of him.

"Then where were you?" Jackson says, and Jinyoung already feels like he's being interrogated by the older male.

"I fell asleep at the park...," Jinyoung replied, mentally cursing himself yet again.

"Yah! At the park? You need to be getting more sleep at home if you're falling asleep at the park...," Jackson replied, Jinyoung unconsciously smiling at the sudden care his best friend was showing.

"I'm fine," was all Jinyoung replied with. 

"Okay, but did you finish the project?" Mark texted, interrupting whatever argument Jinyoung and Jackson were having. 

"SHIT. THE PROJECT," Jinyoung replied, mentally cursing himself even more than before once he realized he forgot about the project that was due in an hour.

"Don't tell me you forgot...," Jackson texted.

"It's due in an hour, Jinyoungie...," Mark replied.

Jinyoung was too anxious now to even worry about the nickname plastered on his screen. His only thought was getting home in time to submit the project before 11:59 PM. "Don't remind me. Let me go take a photo, run home and edit it. Talk to you guys later." Jinyoung replied before shutting his phone off and slipping it back into his pocket. 

Jinyoung stood up, stretching his body and letting out an unnerving noise as his body stretched itself. He let out a small yawn before shaking his head, forcing himself to wake up in order to take care of this project. He reached down and grabbed a small bag which held his camera. Gently pulling it out, he turned it on and immediately looked through the lens up at the bright full moon which was radiating down onto the park, lighting it up. He slowly began zooming in, squinting his eyes in the lens when he noticed a figure standing out a few hundreds of feet away from him. Jinyoung pulled the camera away from his face, squinting his eyes more to see the silhouette of a person standing in the distance. Though the figure in the distance was a bit unsettling considering the person was just... standing there, Jinyoung was not the type to get anxious or frightened by these things. 

The clouds which were moving at a slow pace covered the moon, causing the light radiating from it so slowly fade away as the cloud covered the entire moon. The figure in the distance was not unrecognizable, leaving Jinyoung to groan to himself but brushed it off anyway, because questioning it would only take more time out of what he was desperately trying to get finished before the deadline. Jinyoung quickly put his camera back to his eye, looking up at the sky that was covered in beautiful stars. He softly smiled, the stars being a reminder that the moon was just his father watching over him. Jinyoung pressed down on the button a few times, causing a 'click' to release from the camera with every shot he took. He pulled the camera away from his face, glancing down at the screen on the back of the camera which had the picture he just took plastered onto it. He smiled with satisfaction but was quickly reminded of the task at hand when a small glimpse of light began shining down on the park indicating that the clouds were no longer covering the moon.

The figure was once again recognizable, but Jinyoung was far too busy to worry about the figure any longer. Jinyoung put his camera back to his face, zooming in slowly on the beautiful moon presented in front of his eyes. He quickly took a picture, that familiar 'click!' sound coming from his camera. He didn't even bother to look at the photo before quickly shoving his camera back into its designated bag. He picked up the blanket he was once laying on, shoving it into his other bag not even bothering to fold it back up. He threw both bags over his shoulder before he quickly began running towards the highway again. Jinyoung couldn't help but run on the highway, despite all of the honking horns coming from cars which were attempting to signal to him that he needs to be careful and stop running on a highway. 

Once Jinyoung arrived at his apartment, he quickly pulls his shoes off and immediately threw his bookbag down onto the couch. He paced to his bedroom, pulling his camera from the bag and sitting down in front of the desk in the corner of him room. He opened the laptop that was sitting on the desk, then quickly pulling the memory card from his camera. He was going too quick; almost quick enough to completely destroy his memory card slot in his laptop. He took a deep breath, slowing down for a second before he glanced down at the corner of his laptop which said "11:49 PM". This only induced more panic. 

"Shit... I don't have time to edit it...," Jinyoung said, sighing. He quickly opened the submission website for the project, pressing "Upload" and waited for all of his files to show up. He quickly pressed the file which held the photos on his memory card, clicking the most recent photo. He didn't even analyze the photo before immediately pressing the "upload" photo again. This would unknowingly come back to bite him in the ass at a later time. He titled the photo "Night Touch" and quickly hit submit in time. He looked at the clock again and it said "11:59 PM", and Jinyoung would be lying if he said that he was surprised he managed to pull that off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i wanted to dig into jinyoung's back story a bit. i hope you understood what i meant. 
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


	2. The

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom's pov. (mostly, aside from the beginning)

Once Jinyoung arrived at the lobby of his university, he noticed a group of girls from his university surrounding the board which showed the best photo that was submitted by the photography class. Wanting to know what all of the chaos was about, he went over to it, trying to make his way through the small crowd before finally making his way to the front where he was met with a picture taped to whiteboard with the teacher notes under it.

"Park Jinyoung captivated the beauty of the moon as well as a student from the film class without any editing. That is true talent. This photo is mysteriously beautiful. Well done, Jinyoung." was all the teacher's note said.

Jinyoung didn't fully take in what the note said due to the noise overwhelming amount of noise surrounding him. 

Why _is it getting so much attention though? The photos from the class never get this much attention..._

"Jaebeommie-oppa is so cute when he's filming!" One of the girls to the right of Jinyoung shouted with a tone of excitement in her voice, leaving Jinyoung to wince from the sudden burst of expression.

"Jaebeom? Who...?" Jinyoung asked himself under his breath before taking a glance back to the photo on the whiteboard and let out a gasp once he noticed the same figure he saw last night standing in the photo. This time, the figures face was recognizable contrary to last night when Jinyoung couldn't even tell if it was a person or not.

_Amazing how my camera was able to pick up his face without me editing it when I wasn't even able to see the person clearly last night. Maybe I should get my eyes checked._

Jinyoung frowned once he realized why the photo was getting so much attention. It wasn't getting it because of the features in the photo like the moon, but rather the person in the photo. "Can't believe my work can't even be appreciated unless it's ruined by some lover boy," Jinyoung scoffed before pushing himself through the crowd, making his way to his first class of the day.

Jaebeom was woken by the constant dinging from his phone. He groaned when he grabbed his phone from his nightstand, squinting at the sudden bright light shining directly into his eyes. He opened the four notifications he had missed while he slept which were all from a group chat with his friends. 

"Beom, did you see all of the girls surrounding that picture of you today?" Youngjae, Jaebeom's closest friend, texted. Jaebeom was far too tired to even take in the question he was just asked, so he ignored the question. 

"I almost got killed by them when I was just trying to see the picture...," Bambam, Jaebeom's best friend, said in reply to what Youngjae messaged.

"If one of your fangirls kills Bammie, I'll kill you. That's your only warning," Yugyeom, Jaebeom's other best friend, threatened over text, the protectiveness making Jaebeom want to throw up. 

"Beommie! Wake up before your late to class :(" Youngjae messaged again, leaving Jaebeom to literally gag at the sudden nickname. Nicknames were _not_ his thing, especially not 'Jaebeommie'.

Jaebeom finally decided to reply, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? I'm already awake, by the way." Jaebeom still hadn't fully understood that there was a random photo taken of him by some photography student.

"But it's cute :(" Youngjae replied, Jaebeom just rolling his eyes at the reply.

"HYUNG, FOCUS. THE PICTURE!" Yugyeom texted, causing Jaebeom to raise his eyebrow at the mention of a picture. 

"Wait, wait, wait. What photo?" Jaebeom asked.

Bambam sent an image of the photo on the whiteboard to the group, Jaebeom's eyes widening. 

"Wtf. Who took that?" Jaebeom asked, wanting answers now. 

"Uh, the credits under the picture say a photography student named Park Jinyoung took it. He's in his fourth year of university, so only a year younger than you." Youngjae explained.

"Did you not know about it, hyung?" Bambam asked.

"No. No, Bambam, I didn't." Jaebeom replied, his emotions viably showing through his messages.

"Are you upset?" Yugyeom asked, leaving Jaebeom to clench his phone tightly. 

_Obviously._

"Lol, it really isn't like my favorite spot where I can be vulnerable without judgement or some stupid fucking fangirls stalking me was just exposed to our entire university. Ha ha ha ha ha, totally not upset." Jaebeom replied, the obvious sarcasm showing even through text.

"We're sorry, hyung... We didn't know that you weren't aware of it." Youngjae replied, seeming genuinely sorry.

"Whatever. I have class." Jaebeom replied. And with that, his phone was put on Do Not Disturb as he got up and did his morning routine.

Jaebeom arrived at his university which was the same as Jinyoung's--obviously. He was already scared of the crowd he _knows_ he'll be greeted with once he walks into the lobby. He swallows whatever fear is in his throat far down into the pits of stomach and walks in. Jaebeom was greeted by a bunch of screaming girls which were all screaming that _awful_ nickname he despises. He felt like he was an idol under one of the biggest industries in K-Pop, leaving his to mentally gag at the thought. He just walked past them and began walking up the stairs which led him to his film class. 

Once he arrived, he sighed in relief that nobody followed him. He greeted his professor before sitting down at his desk, pulling out his phone. Jaebeom was definitely the type to stalk someone's social media just to get a first impression of him, but he already didn't like this _Park Jinyoung._ He took photos of people without their permission--and Jaebeom did not like that. Jaebeoom's class didn't start for another 15 minutes, so he decided that he was going to find Jinyoung somewhere on social media. He opened his Instagram and began his search, looking for any profile that might fit the description of a photography student in his fourth year of university. 

After searching for ten long minutes, he finally found a profile. It was full of pictures of landscapes, the sky, paintings, anything that seemed photogenic. 

_The only way to get answers is to go to Jinyoung directly, right? Sigh. Good luck, Lim Jaebeom._

"Do you mind explaining to me where you think it's okay to take pictures of random people who you don't even know? Not to mention, without their permission. Even if it's for some bullshit photography class," Jaebeom messaged Jinyoung, try to say the most hurtful things he could.

"Hello to you too. I didn't mean for you to be in the photo. Assuming you're the famous "Beommie" nobody will shut up about, I'll just apologize now. I'm sorry. It was a mistake and I should've edited you out. Though, I don't really see why it's a big deal," Jinyoung replied, and that last remark really offended Jaebeom, and so did the lack of _real_ remorse.

_No big deal? Am I overreacting? No. No, this isn't fair. He took a photo of me without my permission. That's not okay,_ right?

"No big deal? You exposed my safe space to this entire university that's full of crazed high school-like girls. You expect me to accept your bullshit apology like that? Yeah, no. No way," Jaebeom answered honestly.

"Your safe space? I'm there almost every single day and I have never seen you there besides last night...," Jinyoung replied, only angering Jaebeom more. 

"Lol, and I'm supposed to explain myself to you? What self-conceited fucking world do you live in?" Jaebeom asked. 

"I usually don't leave my photography world, so. Did you only come here to attack me? If so, I'm going to block you now," Jinyoung replied, leaving Jaebeom in disgust with the lack of remorse.

_Attacking you? Pfft._

"No, actually. Since you ruined my safe space for me and you used me as your homework, you're going to be my homework," Jaebeom told him, leaving Jinyoung no choice; the same way he had no choice but to be in that photo, apparently. 

"Maybe you should word that a bit differently... unless, you want to do me like your homework," Jinyoung replied, the sexual innuendo leaving Jaebeom to gag silently. 

"Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. I meant, you're going to help me with this film due at the end of the semester," Jaebeom answered, disregarding the sexual comment past that. 

"I don't know a damn thing about film. I'm a photography student," Jinyoung replied.

"Should've thought about that before using me as your photography homework," Jaebeom replied, obvious anger in his texts.

"And if I refuse?" Jinyoung asked, Jaebeom quirking his eyebrow. 

"I'll tell your professor that you used me in your bullshit project or whatever without my permission which always results in an automatic zero," Jaebeom replied honestly. Jaebeom was definitely not past letting someone get a zero over something petty.

"All this over a picture?" Jinyoung asked, and that was Jaebeom's snapping point. 

_No, Jaebeom. You're in class. You can go home and punch a wall later, but right now you need to focus. Focus, Jaebeom._

"It wasn't just a picture for fuck sake. If I show up there and there's a bunch of girls from this university there looking for me, what will I do then?" Jaebeom asked.

"Lol, get over it. That's what you'll do. What even is the project?" Jinyoung asked, his attitude making Jaebeom want to climb through the phone and smack a snarky photography student named Park Jinyoung. 

_Get over it? Really? Fuck you, selfish piece of shit._

Jaebeom decided to disregard the comment in his next reply, "We have to create a music video, basically."

"What would I even do?" Jinyoung asked.

"You'd be the person in the music video, dumbass," Jaebeom replied.

"I'm not being in a music video unless we're using one of my songs. Sorry, beom, Jinyoung replied, Jaebeom wincing at the nickname. 

"Yah, I'm older than you. Use honorifics," Jaebeom replied, acknowledging that the request was silly in the middle of this argument.

"Right, okay. Sorry, Ahjussi," Jinyoung replied, Jaebeom's eyes widening at the honorific Jinyoung used which meant 'older man'. 

"Wtf...," Jaebeom replied before realizing Jinyoung's previous text about using his own music for the video. "Wait a second. You write music?" 

"Yes," was all Jinyoung said in reply. 

"Cool. You're being in my music video." Jaebeom replied, leaving Jinyoung no choice yet again.

"Whatever. Don't be surprised when I don't show up." Jinyoung replied, and with that Jaebeom just left him on open. 

Jaebeom was proud of himself, for some reason. He felt like he had just conquered a country and dominated it with his own words. Jaebeom liked control, and he could tell Jinyoung was someone who would easily fall into his control despite acting tough over text. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> sorry that this chapter is mainly texts. that is jjp's only way of talking as of right now lol.
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are always appreciated.


	3. Full

Jinyoung was walking home from university when he glanced over and noticed another student with a video camera out. It made him think about the offer Jaebeom gave to him only a few hours prior. 

_Offer? Offer, my ass. More like demand._

Jinyoung scoffed to himself, continuing to walk down the busy highway. He kept thinking about how this could be good for his music, and how it may even boost his music career. He thought about all of the possibilities as he continued walking, eventually arriving to the same tree as the night before. He was suddenly drawn away from any thoughts he was having once his phone buzzed. 

"JINYOUNG, I FOUND OUT THAT JAEBEOM IS FRIENDS WITH GYEOM," the notification from Mark read. Jinyoung felt his heart drop into his stomach once he read the name of his crush on his screen, but he couldn't distinguish whether he felt good or bad about Jaebeom being friends with Yugyeom.

"NO WAY. KIM YUGYEOM? BABY BOY? ANGEL BOY?" Jinyoung replied despite the unsure feeling rolling around in his stomach like a tornado. 

"Not the gay panic...," Jackson messaged, making his way into the conversation.

"This isn't even gay panic.............," Jinyoung replied, rolling his eyes at the boys remark.

"YES, THAT YUGYEOM. DIDN'T JAEBEOM ASK FOR HELP ON A MUSIC VIDEO FOR HIS FILM CLASS?" Mark asked, Jinyoung suddenly remembering that he spilled the entire morning onto the two lovers after his first class.

"Yes," Jinyoung replied.

"Tell Jaebeom to set you up with him in return for you helping him with the music video," Jackson suggested, leaving Jinyoung to propound the idea in his head for a few seconds. He couldn't decide if the idea was good or not, because doing that meant admitting his feelings for someone to somebody else who _wasn't_ Mark nor Jackson. 

"Good idea, omg. Jackson big brained," Jinyoung replied after finally coming to the conclusion that it was, in fact, a good idea. 

"It was my idea... Jackson just stole it from our private conversation...," Mark admitted, Jinyoung just giggling at the banter that he knew might come, but surprisingly didn't.

"Yeah, yeah. Blabla, I don't care whose idea it was. They're big brained," Jinyoung replied, only giggling more at his use of words.

"Well, thank you," Mark replied.

"Texting him now, bye," Jinyoung replied, closing the iMessage app and then opened Instagram. He went to his Direct Messages, clicking Jaebeom's account and began typing out a message. "Hey, Ahjussi... So, about this project... I'll do it under two conditions. You let me use my song, and you set me up with Kim Yugyeom." Jinyoung was very hesitant in pressing send. When admitting it was a good idea, he didn't consider that he would have to swallow his ego and actually admit to doing this project with Jaebeom. His mind was at a war for a brief moment before he shut his eyes, pressing send and throwing his phone to the side out of fear of seeing what Jaebeom would reply, if he even did.

Jaebeom watched the notification pop up at the top of his phone, and he swiped it away instead of immediately clicking it. He opened iMessage and began messaging his group chat with his friends, "GUYS, JINYOUNG JUST MESSAGED ME."

"What'd he say?" Youngjae replied, not showing anywhere near as much enthusiasm as the other boy. 

"He'll do it if I hook him up with Yugyeom...," Jaebeom replied, anticipating Yugyeom's response. 

"UM? HELLO? WHAT?" Yugyeom replied, clearly taken aback by the sudden request brought upon him. 

"Come on, Gyeom! Please~ I'll pay for your entire date...," Jaebeom replied, almost desperate at this point. 

"Oh? Bet," Yugyeom replied, Jaebeom almost jumping for joy at the agreement. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jaebeom replied, not even noticing Bambam had read the conversation just then. 

"What the fuck?" Bambam replied, and Jaebeom suddenly remembered the fling he and Yugyeom had going on. He decided to just let fate decide what happens between Bambam, Yugyeom, and Jinyoung. 

Jaebeom grabbed his video camera and left his apartment after texting Jinyoung the details about where to meet him, and what time he would be at that destination. He also explained that Yugyeom agreed to go on a date. 

Once they both arrived at the park, there was surprisingly nobody in sight other than the two of them. Jaebeom looked Jinyoung up and down, admiring his outfit choice. Jinyoung was wearing a plaid shirt on top of a light blue shirt which hems were made obvious by the darker fabric used for them. He was wearing grey dress pants as well. Jinyoung's hair was parted slightly to the left to the middle of his scalp which caught Jaebeom's attention. "You're staring," Jinyoung suddenly spoke up.

"O-Oh, uh... Sorry?" Jaebeom choked out, going back to setting up his camera equipment. 

"I brought this CD. It's my song that I want to use for this music video," Jinyoung said, offering Jaebeom a soft smile. He was very aware that he was dropping whatever ego and wall he put up in his text conversation with Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom took the CD from Jinyoung, returning a smile back to Jinyoung. He sat the CD down alongside his camera equipment bag, pulling out a CD player from his camera equipment bag. "Do you just... carry those things around?" Jinyoung asked, glancing at the CD player.

"Well, I shoot music videos sometimes which require CD players unless the song is recorded onto the persons phone. Lucky for you, I keep this in my bag at all times," Jaebeom chuckled at the question after explaining why he always carried a CD player with him. 

Jinyoung just nodded, kneeling down to tie his shoe as Jaebeom started another sentence, "This, plus the editing process, should take about two weeks depending on the weather and if this goes as smoothly as I hope it does." 

Jinyoung wanted to stand up and smack him for saying the last part, thinking Jaebeom was insinuating that Jinyoung would somehow fuck this up, but he restrained himself. 

_He's not worth it, Park Jinyoung. Control yourself, dumbass._

"I'll be back. I need to use the restroom." Jinyoung said, standing up before walking towards the public restrooms in the park. Jaebeom was washed over with relief once he was finally able to get away from the awkwardness radiating from Jinyoung.

_Or, is it me? Am I being awkward? Does he hate me? Shit. Wait, no. You're supposed to hate him._

The day went by quickly, surprisingly getting an enormous amount of progress done with the music video. Their hatred for each other? Not so much. Jinyoung was thankful that their session was over so he could finally meet the guy he's been crushing on since his third year of university. "Are you ready for your date with Gyeom?" Jaebeom asked in hopes of making small talk to fill the awkward void between them. 

"Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask, Ahjussi?" Jinyoung asked, looking up at Jaebeom. 

"No reason, but why do you keep calling me that?" Jaebeom revealed a small pout which didn't phase Jinyoung. 

"Because, I can." Jinyoung replied, a smile on his face as he just chuckled at the man-baby in front of him. 

Jaebeom shook his head, clicking his tongue. "Anyway, I should get going now. I don't want to be late for my date with Yugyeom. Bye," Jinyoung said with a small smile before turning in the other direction and walking towards the busy highway again.

"Wait! Jinyoungie, why are you going near the highway?" Jaebeom yelled, running after Jinyoung and grabbing his arm to stop him from walking. 

"I don't have a car, or money to ride a bus; therefore this is my only way of transportation," Jinyoung explained, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down out of embarrassment. 

_Why did you tell him that? He didn't need to know that. What happened to hating him? You don't tell people you hate shit like that. God, Jinyoung, you're really a dumbass._

"So, you walk on the highway?! That's a fucking death wish waiting to happen!" Jaebeom yells, grabbing Jinyoung's hand and pulling him towards the direction of his car. 

"Yah, let go of me!" Jinyoung yelled back while trying to pull his hand away from Jaebeom's _strong_ grip. 

_Why is he holding me so goddamn hard? Kind of hot, not even gonna lie. Wait a second, hot? Back it up, and shut it up, Park_ Jinyoung.

"I'm going to drive you. The highway is _not_ a safe place to be walking under any circumstance," Jaebeom said, and it was very clear he would not take no for an answer but Jinyoung fought anyway.

"I'm fine, Ahjussi...," Jinyoung said, no longer resisting the grip on his hand.

"No, that's not safe. You should've told somebody you were doing this! Someone was ought to give you rides to university or something," Jaebeom said, his grip on Jinyoung's hand tightening. 

Something inside of Jinyoung snapped, leading him to say "Why do you even care?! I'm the photography student who ruined your safe space, remember? Why the fuck do you care about me being safe? Aren't you supposed to hate me?" 

"Right, so I'm supposed to let you walk on right highway. Okay, fine. Do whatever you want, Jinyoung." Jaebeom sighed, throwing Jinyoung's hand out of his grip and walking towards his own car.

_Nice fucking_ going.

"Ahjussi...," Jinyoung said with a much softer tone in his voice than before. After a long, deafening period of silence, Jinyoung runs after Jaebeom. "Ahjussi!" He yelled.

"What, Jinyoung?" Jaebeom asked, turning back around to lock eyes with the boy. 

Jinyoung couldn't believe what he was about to do, but was sure as hell not about to fuck this chance up to get his music out there. "I'm sorry... Please take me... I don't want to walk on the highway. You're right...," Jinyoung said, avoiding eye-contact with Jaebeom.

"Okay," was all Jaebeom said before turning back around to walk towards his car again. 

The beginning of the car ride was silent, neither of them knowing what to talk about. Jinyoung was conflicted with himself, because he was supposed to hate Jaebeom. He didn't though; actually having a small soft spot in his heart for the older male. He kept thinking about how he didn't mentally gag when Jaebeom called him 'Jinyoungie' earlier. Was he starting to like Jaebeom? Platonically, of course. Relationships were definitely bullshit in Jinyoung's eyes, and he didn't even have time for one. Plus, he had just met Jaebeom. 

_Okay, then explain the fucking soft spot for him in your heart, dumbass. You guys literally met today and you're already developing a high school girl crush on him. Aren't you supposed to be going on a date in like thirty fucking minutes with your crush? God, you disgust me. Really._

Jinyoung finally decided to break the deafening, overwhelming silence, "I wanted to tell you what my song is about. It's about my youth, and how much I miss it. When I was younger, I didn't really care about anything... I only had to care about what the flavor of my lollipop would be the next day at school. Now, I have so many responsibilities with such little time to do them. I wrote the song shortly after my dad passed away because I miss him so much. When I wasn't at school, I was with my dad. That was... until cancer took my dads life."

Jaebeom listened, taking every bit of information Jinyoung was willing to tell him. He definitely was not good with comforting, but he wanted to try his best. "I completely understand where you're coming from with the responsibility thing... My mom used to give me a deadline when it came to work and school, and I still take her advice on it. She always told to make sure things get done before the full moon rises because that was when it was time to wind down. When the full moon was up, it was time to rest, and just be happy." 

Jinyoung just smiled at the older male, leaning his head against the headrest. His thoughts were now consumed with his father because Jaebeom brought up the full moon. It'd be so much easier with his dad here to tell him how to handle everything going on in his life; school, responsibilities, his career, and now Jaebeom. 

The pair talked for the rest of the carride, but it was just small talk; nothing too serious. As much as Jaebeom _wanted_ top hate Jinyoung for the photo scandal he pulled, he simply couldn't. The boy was clearly too sweet and gentle to hate, judging by the confession he gave earlier about his father. Jaebeom almost felt... jealousy at the fact Jinyoung was going on a date with his best friend. 

_Jealousy, Jaebeom? Really? You met the fucking kid today._

As Jaebeom was at war with his mind about his jealousy over Jinyoung, Jinyoung was ranting about his one-sided love for music. "As much as I want to do music, the music industry has some hatred for me. Every company I've ever auditioned for has turned me down. I haven't tried JYP, but not even these smaller companies wanted me. Why would one of the big 3's want me?" Jinyoung sighed.

"Don't say that, Jinyoungie. I know that one day, you'll get to live your dream," Jaebeom smiles, taking one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed Jinyoung's hand.

Jinyoung was too engrossed in their conversation to notice the nickname, but he hesitated when Jaebeom put his hand on his. His nerves eventually calmed themselves and he held the other males hand, but his cheeks became a crimson red. He _liked_ it.

Jaebeom glanced over at Jinyoung and immediately pulled his hand away when he noticed the blush on his face, "S-Sorry." 

Jinyoung just shook his head and giggled. This Jaebeom was a lot different than the Jaebeom he spoke to over text earlier in the day, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this Jaebeom.

After arriving to the restaurant that Jinyoung was having his date at, Jaebeom greeted Yugyeom then left the pair. "Hi, I'm Park Jinyoung," Jinyoung said, bowing at the much taller boy in front of him.

"I know~, you don't have to be so polite," Yugyeom chuckled. "I'm Kim Yugyeom, but I'm sure you already knew that." 

Jinyoung blushed at the comment, biting down hard on his lip from the anxiety building up in his stomach. "L-Let's go in."

Yugyeom just nodded, placing his hand on Jinyoung's lower back and gave him a small push to enter the restaurant. 

_Okay, Jinyoung. Don't fuck this up like you do everything else._

Jinyoung was definitely _not_ the one who fucked this up; he was miserable for the entire date. He couldn't believe it. The person who he crushed on for such a long time was now the most egotistical and self-conceited people he had ever laid his eyes on. 

_You barely fucking knew him, dumbass. You had no idea what his personality was like. You just knew he was cute and probably had a massive dick so you crushed on him. God, you really are an idiot._

Yugyeom did absolutely nothing else except talk about himself that night, not even bothering to ask Jinyoung what went on his life. "Right...," Jinyoung would say in response to almost every self-conceited comment the younger male made. 

For the rest of the date, Jinyoung tuned Yugyeom out as he ate his food. He basically forced himself to eat, because he lost his appetite long ago from the disgust he felt at the egotistical boy in front of him. There were three things Jinyoung absolutely despised, self-centeredness, greed, and the nickname 'Jinyoungie.' Tuning Yugyeom out was fairly easy considering he had other things on his mind; his assignment he'd have to complete that night, his friends and their endeavors, and now someone else. _Someone else?_ But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this is the longest chapter so far! jaebeom apparently isn't the asshole jinyoung thought he was, now was he? and why is jinyoung so soft now compared to him being the softy he was earlier?
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


	4. Moon

Once the date was _finally_ over and Jinyoung was home, he couldn't wait to settle down so he could tell his best friends about the horrendous date he just went on. He wanted to message Jaebeom and tell him about it, but it didn't really seem right to talk shit about Jaebeom's best friend to Jaebeom's face like that. He pulled his phone out to text his group chat with Mark and Jackson.

He had missed a text from Mark in the group chat that he didn't notice, "Nyoungie~, we hope your date is going well."

"That was the WORST date I have ever been on," Jinyoung replied, hoping his hatred for the date showed through the text.

"Oh no... What happened?" Jackson jumped into the text conversation.

"Well, he clearly doesn't know how to stop talking about himself. All he fucking did was talk about himself the entire night. I feel like I've known him since he was a kid! You know how much I hate that shit. I hate self-conceited motherfuckers with a passion. Plus, somebody else was on my mind for most of the night, so...," Jinyoung replied, not purposely letting the fact that he was definitely thinking about Jaebeom slip but, the text was sent and he couldn't go back now. 

"How are you friends with Jackson then? He's the most self-conceited person ever," Mark replied, causing Jinyoung to slightly giggle. 

"Hey! Fuck you, Yi-En. I am not self-conceited," Jackson replied, the relationship banter already starting between the pair. 

"Wait a second; who were you thinking about, Jinyoung?" Mark asked, and Jinyoung sighed. He did not want to answer that question. Hell, he didn't even want to admit the answer to himself.

"Forget about it, guys. It's not important," Jinyoung replied, not wanting to think about it any further.

"But it is! We want to know what goes on in the great Jinyoungie's mind~" Jackson replied, and that was Jinyoung's snapping point. Jinyoung has always been extremely short-tempered, but he would never snap on either of his best friends. Well, today would be the first time it'd happen.

"Did I not fucking say forget it? Can you not fucking read? Leave me the fuck alone about it, okay? Learn to drop shit when someone else says to, Jackson. That shit is getting really fucking annoying," Jinyoung sent, almost immediately regretting it. 

"Jackson, Gaga... Let it go...," Mark said, trying to mediate the fight that was bound to come. 

"Me? Annoying? Drop shit when others say to? Fuck you, Jinyoung. When I say drop shit, you keep it going too. Stop being fucking hypocritical. And really, Mark? Yeah, okay. I'll drop it. Goodnight, Mark. Good luck with your bullshit, Jinyoung. I won't interfere any longer," Jackson replied, and Jinyoung's anger immediately spiked once again but he decided not to drag it on anymore. 

Jinyoung laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He and Jackson have fought before, but Jinyoung has never insulted Jackson the way he just did. 

_Did I just ruin my best friendships?_

Jinyoung was about to cry, which he never did. Jinyoung was always emotionally closed off, meaning he never really showed emotions in any way even when he was alone. He needed to talk to someone about it though; he couldn't just lay there and almost cry. He _had_ to let it out. he knew he certainly couldn't go to Mark though, so his only other choice was...

_Please don't say it..._

Lim Jaebeom.

Jinyoung opened Instagram, going to his Direct Messages and the first person was Jaebeom. He clicked the messages, and began typing "Hey, are you still awake?"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I am. Why? Is everything okay?" Jaebeom replied almost immediately.

"I think I just ruined my two best friendships," Jinyoung began, still holding back tears.

"What happened?" Jaebeom asked.

"I went off on my best friend, who is dating my other best friend. He and I have fought before, but I've never insulted him... I called him annoying," Jinyoung explained. He was sure as hell not going to go into detail, because that meant opening up to Jaebeom; and _that_ he was certainly not going to do. 

"Oh no... Maybe you should just apologize then. I'm sure he'll understand, right?" Jaebeom asked, leaving Jinyoung to think about it for a second. Would Jackson forgive him? 

_Now, why the fuck are you telling your problems to him? I get it, you couldn't take your mind off of his dick earlier but opening up to him already? Dammit, Jinyoung, you just met him._

Jinyoung had to shut this down immediately, so he just left Jaebeom on read and threw his phone to the side. More thoughts infiltrated his head, but not about his best friend. Why wouldn't Jaebeom leave his mind for the entire date? Why did the name _Lim Jaebeom_ already mean so much to him? Jinyoung was never the type to fall for someone so easy, especially not on his first day of meeting the person. He was so confused, and that only made his life worse and more stressful.

After a bit of waiting for Jinyoung to reply, Jaebeom accepted that the younger male was simply not going to reply. He opened the screen of his laptop, and hooked his camera up to it. He clicked the first file that popped up which was the filming for the music video. There was no reason for him to be watching it at that moment aside from the fact he wanted to see Jinyoung's face again. "How is he so... ethereal?" Jaebeom whispered before his phone suddenly dinged.

"Gyeomieee, how was the date?" Youngjae asked.

"I think it went pretty well. He didn't talk much though...," Yugyeom explained, leaving Jaebeom baffled because Jinyoung was definitely _not_ a quiet individual. 

"Hyung, did Jinyoung seem quiet today? Like, suspiciously quiet?" Bambam asked, jumping into the conversation. 

"No. We talked almost the entire time when we weren't filming. I don't know why he was quiet," Jaebeom explained, clearly fed up with the conversation. 

"Maybe he was just tired from filming," Youngjae suggested.

"Mhm, yeah," was all Jaebeom said in response. 

"Hyung, are you okay? You seem off," Bambam asked, and Jaebeom was only growing more irritated. 

"I'm fine. I'm going to sleep because it's getting late, goodnight," Jaebeom said, throwing his phone to the side and laying down on his back. He clearly wasn't aware of the master plan here. 

Jaebeom stared at the ceiling, going to war with his mind over the fact he was jealous over a guy he just met. He just couldn't shake that feeling. Yeah, sure; Jinyoung was a pretty boy with a nice smile, but was Jaebeom already _into_ him? He felt like he was reliving high school all over again. These thoughts continued to cycle in his mind until he finally fell asleep.

The next afternoon, Jaebeom and Jinyoung met in the same spot for filming after their daily classes were over. Jinyoung already seemed fed up with everything going, leaving his mood to be soured. "Nyoungie~, what's wrong?" Jaebeom asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"I'm tired, so please... Let's just get this over with so I can go home and do my homework. I want this day to end as soon as possible," Jinyoung stated as he kneeled down to tie his shoe. 

"Oh, okay. Sorry I asked," Jaebeom pouted, worried at the fact Jinyoung was so tired. 

This cycle continued for two weeks during their days of filming. Jinyoung showed up exhausted, moody, and eventually Jaebeom got fed up with the attitude he continuously caught from Jinyoung. They got closer during the car rides Jaebeom would give Jinyoung back to his apartment, but that was all soon ruined when Jaebeom snapped on Jinyoung one night for the attitude he was giving Jaebeom. He said something like, "I'm not your fucking teachers, so stop taking your fucking problems out on me. I'm getting fucking tired of it." Despite them getting close, those words really hurt Jinyoung. He wasn't meaning to make Jaebeom be the target for all of his built up anger and stress, but there they were. They were only going backwards. One foot forward, two steps back. 

"Ah, we're finally done!" Jaebeom says, this being their last day of filming.

"I'm glad," Jinyoung said, offering Jaebeom a small, fake smile which Jaebeom failed to nice.

"Do you want to come with me to my apartment to edit with me?" Jaebeom asked, not even noticing how uncomfortable Jinyoung now was. Their fight still stuck with Jinyoung, because it really hurt him. Jinyoung _was_ the type to hold a grudge. 

"Yeah, sure," Jinyoung said, putting his camera-bag and his bookbag onto his shoulder.

Upon arriving at Jaebeom's apartment, Jinyoung followed Jaebeom to his bedroom where his computer was set up. Jinyoung looked around and admired the room. It was nothing like his own room, but rather filled with pictures of he and his friends, music equipment, books, everything you'd expect to be in a room aside from the music equipment. Jinyoung's room was simple; a bed, desk, dresser, nightstand, and TV. He didn't like a cluttered room which is exactly what Jaebeom's was, but Jinyoung would be lying if he said it didn't fit Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom sat down in a large office chair that sat in front of his desk, neatly tucked in under it. Jinyoung sat down behind Jaebeom on his bed. He watched Jaebeom begin editing, but quickly zoned out after a bit. Jaebeom started talking, but Jinyoung couldn't comprehend what he saying even in the slightest. He felt drunk, out of his body and mind. All he could focus on was the assignments due that night that he had failed to complete yet again. "Nyoung, are you okay?" Jaebeom suddenly asked, Jinyoung suddenly pulled away from the thoughts he was caught up in.

"Oh, uh... Yeah," Jinyoung lied, offering yet another fake smile. Tears began filling his eyes because lying hurt Jinyoung. He _knew_ he wasn't okay; he knew he needed help managing everything on his plate or at least talk to someone about it. 

"Nyoungie... You're about to cry," Jaebeom said, standing up from the office chair as he looked down at Jinyoung.

"I'm fine!" Jinyoung lied yet again, still trying to hold himself together even though it was obvious he was breaking down. 

"Jinyoungie...," Jaebeom leaned down, grabbing Jinyoung and wrapping his arms around the boys torso tightly. "You're not fine... What's wrong?" 

"Everything! I can't do anything right anymore! My grades are awful; I never turn things in on time. I never have time for myself anymore! I'm so tired, Jaebeom... I can't do it anymore," Jinyoung said, already sobbing by this point. He gripped Jaebeom's shirt in his hands, hiding his face in it. He knew there was no point in trying to keep his wall up anymore. He's already let Jaebeom in, and now there's no letting him out. 

"Hey, hey... It's okay," Jaebeom tried his best to comfort the sobbing boy, holding onto him tightly. 

"No, it isn't! I can't even tell the person right in front of me my real feelings about him either!" Jinyoung yelled as he sobbed harder. 

Jaebeom slowly pulled away, baffled at the sudden words that just left Jinyoung's mouth. "W-What...?"

"N-Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Jinyoung shook his head, quickly clinging onto Jaebeom again. 

"Oh, okay...," Jaebeom said, understanding that it was probably a mistake, said during a mental breakdown. You can't trust things said like that during a mental breakdown, right? "Stay here...," Jaebeom said, tightening his grip on Jinyoung's torso. Jinyoung just nodded, still crying into the others shirt. 

Once Jaebeom managed to calm Jinyoung down, Jinyoung fell asleep in Jaebeom's arms unintentionally. He was beyond tired, and he finally got a break. "Goodnight, Nyoungie...," Jaebeom said while looking down at the boy laying in his arms. He began singing to Jinyoung as he wanted the boy to get the best rest he could under the circumstances. 

After a few minutes of laying there with a sleeping Jinyoung, he glanced down at Jinyoung's soft, plump lips. There was something in his mind telling him to go for it. Nothing was stopping him, right? He could no longer resist it as he leaned down, placing his lips on the other boys softer ones.

Jinyoung's eyes shot open from the sudden contact on his lips, and he was met with Jaebeom's closed eyes in front of his. Jinyoung pulled away and looked at him in the eyes.

_Lim Jaebeom just kissed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> okay, now we're FINALLY getting somewhere. anyway, the next chapter is the final chapter! 
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


	5. Rises

Jinyoung woke up the next morning in his own bed, and for that, he was grateful. He was praying the things that happened the night before were just a dream; that he most definitely did not kiss Lim Jaebeom. He did not have a mental breakdown in front of Lim Jaebeom. Nope, it was all just a dream, right? He allowed himself to believe that until his phone dinged.

"Jinyoung... about the kiss...," the text from Jaebeom read. There goes Jinyoung's plans of _not_ acknowledging the kiss even happened. 

"Forget about it," Jinyoung replied, wanting to remember nothing from the night before. 

"I- what?" Jaebeom replied, and Jinyoung could tell he was taken aback at the sudden regret. 

"I said forget about it," Jinyoung replied.

"But, Jinyoung...," Jaebeom replied, clearly not getting the hint that Jinyoung wanted nothing to do with the kiss or anything else that happened the night before.

"Goodbye, Jaebeom," Jinyoung replied, opening Jaebeom's contact information and scrolling to the bottom. The world 'Block this Caller' looked so tempting; so tempting that he pressed it with no hesitation. 

It really hurt Jaebeom to see his real name rather than 'Ahjussi' on his screen. Jinyoung never called Jaebeom by his real name unless they were fighting, or the matter was serious. He didn't think Jinyoung thought the kiss was bad, or even regret it. He laid there, contemplating if he did the wrong thing; if he was at fault here. He opened his phone once more, wanting to know what was going through Jinyoung's mind. 

"Please, Jinyoungie...," Jaebeom messaged him.

Immediately in response, Jaebeom got an error code, "[Error 404] This receiver is unable to receive messages from you. Message blocking is active."

"You blocked me?" Jaebeom messaged again, getting the exact same error code in response. He tried yet again, "Fuck...," but got the same code again. 

After blocking Jaebeom's number, Jinyoung just laid there, staring into nothingness. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings, not to himself, and definitely not to Jaebeom. He continuously told himself that he did the right thing, but it didn't feel like it. It feels like he did the opposite of the right thing. It felt like he was actively hurting Jaebeom while he was trying to save himself from having to face the truth. He felt selfish, but it wasn't strong enough to make him unblock Jaebeom.

The next few days were spent this like; Jaebeom attempting to get in contact with jinyoung and receiving the same error code each time, Jinyoung laying in his bed going to war with his mind trying to figure out if he did the right thing or not. when they were at university, Jinyoung did his best to avoid Jaebeom which worked quite well. He only saw Jaebeom once since their kiss and that was in the hallways, and Jinyoung managed to hide himself before Jaebeom saw him. 

Jinyoung sat with his Mark and Jackson in the cafeteria, but even that wasn't enough to take his mind off of his inner civil war. Even the pair noticed a change in Jinyoung's behavior, and it worried them. Jackson set he and Jinyoung's issues from the fight had just a few days prior aside to make sure Jinyoung was okay. Even after the constant reassurance Jinyoung gave that he was fine, Mark nor Jinyoung were buying it. Jinyoung was more quick to snap on someone, he was constantly tired, attending class late, not eating properly. 

It was the same for Jaebeom; his friends were noticing a drastic change in his behavior. Jaebeom clearly wasn't sleeping properly judging by his eyebags, he wasn't eating, doing his schoolwork. He wasn't constantly filming the boys either, which was definitely a sign that something was wrong. But, just like Jinyoung, Jaebeom was constantly reassuring his friends that he was fine. 

This was killing both of them inside. 

Jinyoung decided that it was time he went back to his favorite spot instead of sulking under his covers for hours on end. He needed an escape; he needed to be with his dad again. He hadn't gone in fear he'd run into Jaebeom, but also the fact he couldn't convince to leave his house aside from university. He brought his camera as well, which was something he hadn't seen since they shared their kiss either. He started thinking about the fact that Jaebeom's film project was due that night, but he quickly shook his head in order to alleviate those thoughts.

He pulled his camera out, noticing a few brown and yellow leaves on the ground that he wanted to take pictures of. He placed his camera up to his face in order to look through the lens, and he took a quick picture. He looked at the picture and admired it. A sense of calmness washed over him once he saw the picture. It felt like he finally got his safe space back. He finally found his escape to whatever shitshow his life was becoming. 

Jinyoung was sitting under his tree, examining each photo he took. The sound of wind blew past him as he watched the leaves chase each other in the wind. Once he finished examining each photo, he just laid under the tree listening to music. For the first time in days, he was finally at peace with his mind. That was, until a voice called out to him.

"Jinyoung?" The voice said, causing Jinyoung before he looked back. The voice was too familiar, but he didn't want to believe who it was.

"Ahjussi...," Jinyoung said, swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. 

"Hey...," Jaebeom said, doing his best to avoid eye-contact with the other male. 

"Hey," Jinyoung said, quickly gathering his belongings and throwing the bags over his shoulder. He wanted to leave as quickly as he could. 

"W-Weird seeing you here," Jaebeom said.

"Actually, I was just leaving," Jinyoung said as he stood up.

"Oh...," Jaebeom frowned, watching as the younger boy stretched his body out.

"Enjoy your time, Ahjussi," Jinyoung said, turning around in the other direction and began walking. He wanted to get as far away from Jaebeom as he possibly could. Seeing Jaebeom in the state he was in crushed Jinyoung on the inside, but he couldn't let that show. He felt a hand grab onto his and yank him back. "Wha-" he was about to say before turning around and seeing a crying Jaebeom. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Why did you block me?" Jaebeom asked, his grip on Jinyoung's hand growing to be a lot tighter than it once was. 

"Because, Jaebeom, I didn't want you getting the wrong idea from the kiss," Jinyoung lied, the real reason being that he didn't want to admit how he felt to anyone.

"The wrong idea?" Jaebeom looked up, tears still filling his eyes. 

"I don't want to talk about this, Ahjussi. Let's please just agree to never see each other again, okay? Good luck on your film. You really worked hard. Goodbye, Jaebeom," Jinyoung grips onto his camera bag tightly after forcing his hand out of Jaebeom's, trying to hold back his tears. He began walking in the other direction again, leaving Jaebeom to stand there and just... sob.

Jaebeom was at a lost for words. He couldn't believe the words that just left Jinyoung's mouth - no, he didn't want to believe them. 

Once Jinyoung arrived back at his apartment, he went to his bedroom and sat his stuff down. He plopped his body down onto his bed, grabbing his pillow and covering his face with it. He laid their for five minutes thinking about the encounter he just had with Jaebeom. He was trying to cry. He needed to cry; he wanted to cry. What was stopping him? Maybe he was drained from all the previous nights spent sobbing himself to sleep. His phone suddenly dinged.

"I can't wait to see if Jaebeom's music video wins! I want to see actor Jinyoungie in his very own music video~," Mark's message read, and that was what drove the tears to finally come out. Jinyoung couldn't blame Mark for bringing it up though as he knew absolutely nothing that was happening between he and Jaebeom. 

"Same! I can't wait to hear the song as well," Jackson replied.

Jinyoung didn't have the energy to reply, so he just left the pair on read. He glanced over at the clock which said '6:43 PM' which meant the winner of Jaebeom's music video project was going to announced soon. Jinyoung was excited, but his sadness overcame that. He would be happy for Jaebeom if he won, but he couldn't dare show it. 

Once the clock struck 7:00PM, Jinyoung opened his laptop and went to their universities webpage in an attempt to find the Arts department where the winner would be announced. Once he finally saw the link, he clicked it and the first thing he saw was his face plastered on his screen. His eyes widened at the realization; Jaebeom won.

The video was titled 'Park Jinyoung "My Youth" M/V" and under it said "Filmed, produced, and directed by Lim Jaebeom". Jinyoung clicked the video, wanting to watch it now that it was finally finished and he could finally close this chapter of the book his life was. He watched the video until the end, noticing a message at the end which said "I'll give you your youth back," signed under it was 'Ahjussi'. 

Jinyoung was crying harder this time than he was when he opened this laptop. He knew he made a mistake despite all of the convincing he attempted to do for himself that it was, in fact, the right decision. "Goodammit, Lim Jaebeom...," he said to himself. He glanced over at the clock next to his bed, seeing the time 7:09, and the sun didn't set until 7:45 during the fall in Seoul. 

Jinyoung shot up from his bed, grabbing his coat from the dresser, putting it on quickly before running out of the door. Jnyoung hastily began running down the street, running faster than he ever has before. He could feel the wind hitting his body, attempting to prevent him from going faster as it was going in the opposite direction of the direction he was running in. This didn't stop him though. Not even the cars passing by, honking their horns to signal to Jinyoung that he needed to get off of the busy highway was not enough to stop it. All that mattered in that moment was getting to his destination as fast as he possibly could.

Jinyoung looked at the sky, watching it slowly turn into a soft pink which meant he needed to go a lot faster than he was going now. He began running significantly faster than he was before, despite how tired his legs were already becoming. He could feel his legs beginning to shake from the sudden increase in muscle use, but again, this wasn't enough to stop him. As the sun continued going down, his pace sped up. 

Jinyoung finally arrived at the park, the destination his legs had been longing to find since he stepped out of his front door. He stopped to catch his breath for a brief moment as he began looking around, "Please be here...," he whispered. He continued frantically looking around, groaning when he saw nobody. "Where the fuck are you?!" he groaned again, his eyes still searching for the familiar silhouette. He squinted his eyes, examining the area until he finally saw the silhouette which belonged to the one he was looking for. He began running again albeit his legs feeling like they had just been lit on fire from the inside. "Jaebeom!" he yelled.

"Jinyoung?" Jaebeom said, turning around only to be met with a running Jinyoung.

Once Jinyoung finally reached Jaebeom, he stopped running and looked at Jaebeom as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Jinyoung, what's u-" Jaebeom attempted to ask before being interrupted by a pair of lips meeting his. Jaebeom stood there with his eyes widened in an attempt to process what was happening before finally kissing Jinyoung back.

Jinyoung smiled into the kiss before pulling away, "I'm so sorry for running away from my emotions; for not admitting to them earlier... to you and to myself," Jinyoung said, looking down. "I saw the message you left at the end of the music video..."

"What? How?" Jaebeom asked, his jaw dropped as if he didn't know he won, which, he didn't.

"The music video won, Ahjussi," Jinyoung giggled.

"Wait, wait wait. More important, back up. I missed what you said. Your feelings? What exactly are your feelings?" Jaebeom tilted his head. 

"I like you, Ahjussi. A lot. Like, like like," Jinyoung admitted, and it felt like he just lifted a ten ton weight off of his chest. 

Jaebeom smiled widely, all of his teeth showing and his eyes turning into the crescent shape they always do when he smiles like that. "Good, because I like you too. A lot. Like, like like," Jaebeom giggled. 

They didn't have to lie to each other anymore, or to themselves. They could stop avoiding each other.

"Oh, and why the rush to get here?" Jaebeom asked, noticing the boy was still slightly out of breath.

Jinyoung pointed to the full moon which was starting to make its way to the night sky, "Well, someone once told me that it's better to get things done before the full moon rises." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my book! i really appreciate it. i may, or may not, create a sequel ;)
> 
> as always, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
